MNMA Uri Adeul --Chanyeol
by GreenChuda
Summary: "sedetik waktu untuk mencintaimu "-chanyeol "maka selamanya waktu untuk bisa melupakan mu "-hyeon hwa . kisah kehidupan marriage life yang saling tidak menyadari mencintai satu sama lain dan mencoba mencari alasan untuk tidak mencintai pasangnya sendiri
1. Chapter 1

_GreenChuda A.k.a PCYNC new present story_

 **MNMA 'Uri Adeul'**

 _Main Cast : Park Chanyeol , Yoo Hyeon Hwa -Park Hyeon Hwa , and others_

 **Genre : Romance , Marriage Life , Abstark**

 **Rate : PG 15 +**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Typo(s)**

 **This Is Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch 1**

* * *

"Aku pergi duluan oppa!" teriakku dari pintu apaterment sambil berusaha memakai sepatu. kali ini terlambat bangun yang akhirnya mengharuskanku tidak bisa membuat sarapan untuk orang yang sudah berstatus menjadi suamiku itu sejak 3 tahun silam.

"Yak! Kau pergi sendiri? Begitu maksud mu?"teriaknya membalas teriakanku dari dalam apatermentamembuat sang anak itu menangis karena terkejut dari bangunnya setelah mendengar teriakan appanya . Aku hanya mengangguk . membuat ia mengerutkan dahinya

"Yak! Yeoja gilla, Kemana Baby sitter itu? tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan jackson seorang diri disini bukan ? seorang diri. Bagaimana jika ia menangis atau pun hilang , ahh- ?"keluhnya dan akhirnya aku pun mendekati jackson untuk menidurkannya kembali .

"Baiklah aku akan menelponnya, oh ayolah oppa, kau masuk sekolah siang kan? . kau saja yang urus jackson selagi menunggu baby sitter itu menuju kesini, jeball. Kau tau? Bahkan PR ku saja belum ku buat padahal itu jam pertama."ujarku sedikit memohon lalu memasang muka aegyo ku. Aku sudah menelpon tapi jawabannya nihil dan akhirnya aku hanya mengiirm pesan singkat.

"ayolah oppa, kau bisa antarkan dia ketempat penitipan anak jika memang Min In tidak datang ke sini "ujarku kali ini benar benar pasrah , dan akhirnya hatinya pun luluh dan ia pun mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan ku . tanpa menunggu ia berbicara dengan secepat kilat aku berlari menuju lift dan an parkiran lalu kemudian kesekolah mengunakan mobil sport merah milikku.

"bahkan aku meminta imbalan pun kau tidak mendengarkanku. Aku hanya ingin kau peka terhadapku. Aku mulai mencintaimu. Dan aku ingin kita seperti layaknya suami istri" suara pelan itu bahkan tidak terdengar oleh siapapun . namja itu hanya mengangguk angguk kecil lalu mengendong bayinya dan mencium bayinya yang sudah kembali tertidur pulas itu.

"eomma mu itu yeoja paling menyebalkan seduniakan jackson ? bukankah appa benar ?"

 **MNMA-Chanyeol**

"Hosh hosh hosh "nafasku lagi lagi tidak beraturan membuat sahabatku menghampiriku dan memegang pundakku

"tenanglah PR mu sudah ku kerjakan jadi kau duduk dan tenangkan paru parumu itu, arraseo? "ujarnya dengan memasang muka khawatir dan di iringi senyum manis nya . aku sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti, Kai.

"Gomawo Kai-ya. Kukira aku akan di hukum lagi . lama lama aku bisa gila begini terus "ujarku seraya duduk bersebelahan dengan kursinya. Dia pun mengikutu langkah ku lalu kemudian duduk juga.

"hahaha perasaan ku kau selama 2 tahun belakang ini baik baik saja. kenapa tahun ini kau sering terlambat dan bermasalah begini huh ?"ujar kai . ya dia salah seorang yang mengetahui aku sudah menikah dan dia juga sudah menikah dan memiliki anak tetapi 1 tahun lebih kecil dari pada jackson

"entah lah… aku juga aneh dengan diriku ini. ahhh~"desahku panjang membuatnya menepuk nepuk bahuku

"aku tau pasti sangat susah kan harus memilik kepribadian ganda. Sama aku juga. Setidaknya sampai kita tamat kita harus menutupi semua ini."ujarnya aku mengangguk mengiyakan kata katanya . Kai benar Chanyeol, Kai , Baekhyun, dan setiap pasangan masing masing harus melakukan 2 kepribadian dalam sehari. Karna jika sudah masuk wilayah sekolah kami seperti orang tidak kenal satu sama lain sedangkan dirumah kami menjalani hari hari seperti biasa., tanpa ada susana layaknya suami istri.

Yong in seongsangnim baru datang membuat para siswa pada diam dan kembali pada bangku masing masing. "kumpulkan PR kalian lalu buka page 36" suara yang bessar itu membuat para murid hanya diam lalu mengikuti pelajarannya seperti biasa . diam dan tak ada yang berani melawannya

 **MNMA-Chanyeol**

Setelah pelajaran yong in seongsangnim berakhir ternyata pelajaran Sejarah tetapi seongsangnim Min Ji datang membuat kelas riuh dengan canda tawa yang mulai bergema .

"Ah Hwa-ya , aku ingin ke toilet dulu ya " ujar kai meninggalkanku ngancir ketoilet meninggalkanku sendiri tak berapa lama setelah itu tiba tiba ada yang memanggil manggil nama Hanni . Hanni ? ah aku baru ingat bahwa nama itu adalah penganggum berat seorang park chanyeol. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenal Genk XOX , yang berisikan Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Do Kyungsoo, Suho, Chen , Kai Sehun. Genk yang tenar dengan bakat dan kekayaaan yang mereka punya masing masing membuat se isi sekolah sangat ingin menjadi yeoja chingu mereka atau hanya sekedar jadi teman . chanyeol , Yang Memiliki julukan Happy virus memiliki badan yang tinggi , paras ganteng dan jago ngerap, romantis dan terkenal dengan ke cool annya . Baekhyun memiliki badan yang ideal memiliki muka yang imut dan suara yang sangat bagus dan sangat sering bermain dengan park chanyeol dikarenakan badannya yang hiperaktiv itu. Do kyungsoo, terkenal sebagai anggota yang paling berhati lembut dan sangat penyayang. Berhati ke ibuan dan jago memasak, siapa coba yang tidak ingin menjadi yeoja chingunya?. Suho anggota yang terkenal paling kaya diantara anggota lainnyadan terkenal paling ramah . Chen SI PEMILIK suara yang paling tinggi dibanding baekhyun dan terkenal sebagai anggota yang paling baik terhadap para penggemarnya . Kai ? Namja yang paling pinter Dance dan memiliki tinggi yang sesuai dengan badannya. Dan terkenal sebagai namjacool karena Kecuekkannya terhadap Yeoja, dia adalah Sehun Si albino genk itu, memiliki badan yang tinggi dan kurus atau biasa disebut kutilang dan dance yang bisa dibilang oke paling pendiam diantara semuanya .

Back To Story

"Wae?"ujar hanni yang berada di pojok ruangan di barisan nomor 2 dengan tangan kuku yang masih basah karena baru di beri kutex.

"chanyeol oppa ketahuan ngintip kearah kelas kita . ini aku bawa oppa itu . OMG ganteng banget jika dari dekat. Pasti oppa itu melihatimu dari pada melihat dari jauh mending aku bawa saja. benarkan , Hanni-ya? "ujar seo hwa yang terlihat terlalu berharap itu. tak berapa lama kemudian chanyeol oppa malah masuk ke kelasku membuat para yeoja terperangah akan kegantengannya tidak dengan ku. Ku akui dia memang pantas disebut ganteng dan cool karena disekolah terus menerus memakai topeng genknya itu dibalik itu mereka ingin sekali mengatakan pada dunia mereka hanyalah namja biasa yang tidak perlu terlalu di kagumi seperti saat di sekolah, contohnya saat ini. wajah yang biasa dia berikan di rumah sangat berbeda dengan wajah nya di sekolah . aku memang kagum atas acting 2 kepribadian gandanya itu. mungkin sebelum menikah demgan ku dia memang sudah memiliki kepribadian ganda itu.

Hanni yang masih tidak menyangka benar itu adalah Park chanyeol masih menatap dalam tubuh tinggi itu . sedangkan Chanyeol seperti melihat ke arahku, ah mungkin dia gak sengaja melihat ke arahku . ya lagian buat apa dia melihatku ? bukankah kami harus seperti orang tidak mengenal satu sama lain ? dan wajar saja ia sering di tarik tarik para yeoja dari tingkat pertama sampe akhir kekelas mereka hanya untuk memandangi wajah itu sebentar lalu keluar .

Sedangkan aku hanya melanjutkan PR yang sempat dikasih yong in seongsangnim. Tanpa memperdulikan namja itu yang di iringi dengan beberapa temannya juga, baekhyun dan Sehun. Lalu hanni mendekati chanyeol dan memegang wajah chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Setidaknya seperti mencoba meyakinkan bahwa benar yang didepannya adalah seorang park chanyeol. Tiba tiba chanyeol yang masih mencuri pandang ke arahku menggenggam tangan hanni lalu menurunkan nya perlahan dari wajahnya.

Dan aku masih terfokus dengan pr itu sampai akhirnya otakku ngeblank karena terlalu fokus kepada pr itu membuatku tidak bisa mengerjakan Soal nomor 9. Oh eotteokhe? Aku mengambil buku kai yang tergeletak di atas meja lalu membolak balikkan berharap pr dari seongsangnim itu telah dia kerjakan. Kai? Kemana sih dia? Lebih baik aku menghubunginya

"Yeoboseyo, Wae ?"ujar dari sebrang

"kai oh ayolah bantu aku mengerjakan PR Yong in seongsangnim. 2 soal lagi belum kukerjakan. Oh ayolah cepat kau kesini."ujarku lalu mematikan sambungan tiba tiba ada tangan besar mengambil alih pulpen dari tanganku, aku melihat di telapak tangan nya satu lagi ada bercak pink membuatku mengangkat kepala, dan akupun mulai beracting lagi , bahkan seluruh mata melihat kearah kami berdua

"Oppa, nga.. ngapain kau disini? Cepatlah kesana kasian hanni . kenapa kau meninggalkannya?" ujarku pura pura sedikit gagap sedangkan ia masih fokus dengan soal yang belum kukerjakan, tapi aku menganggu konsentrasinya gara gara kata kataku

"chanyeol oppa kenapa tanganmu, ada pink pink begini ?"dia yang baru sadar akan hal itu lalu melihat kedua telapak tanganya dan matanya seketika membesar dan ia langsung melirik ke arah Hanni

"Hanni-ah kau memakai apa di tanganmu?"tanya chanyeol sedangkan hanni yang baru sadar juga lalu melihat tangannya yang sudah belepotan dikarenakan kutex yang ia pakai terkena dengan tangan chanyeol.

"Mianhe Oppa. Aku memakai kutex mungkin kutexku mengenai telapak tanganmu saat kau menggenggam tanganku tadi." Ujarnya sedikit pelan lalu menunduk menutupi wajah meronanya. Chanyeol lalu mengagguk dan melanjutkan fokusnya dengan soal tadi. Tangannya dengan cepat menulis jawaban di atas buku PR ku, tak perlu menunggu waktu lama akhirnya dia selesai juga dengan pr ku itu seraya berkata

"ya aku disini sedang membantu seorang hoobae sedang mengerjakan PRNYA " tak berapa lama dia mendengar Teriakkan histeris dari yeoja di kelasku

"Oppa PR ku belum selesai. Bantun aku juga oppa"

"oppa aku juga ingin di kerjain oleh mu"

"oh oppa, nado oppa"

"gomawo chanyeol-ssi"ujarku sedikit berbisik kearahnya matanya langsung membesar ketika aku masih memanggil nya dengan sebutan –ssi. Tak berapa lama akhirnya dia menuju pintu keluar kelas lalu sedikit berbalik

"Aku lupa aku belum menyelesaikan PR ku , aku pergi dulu"ujarnya lalu keluar

Tak berapa lama kemudian kai baru datang dan duduk disampingku sedangkan buku pr ku sudah berada di pojok sana. Bukan mereka ingin menyontek PR ku melainkan hanya sekedar melihat seperti apa tulisan seorang Park chanyeol itu.

"Oh buku ku, hancurlah sudah "desah ku melihat buku ku yang sudah entah dimana, hampir semua anak kelas pada melihat bahkan memegang buku ku itu

"Ige mwoya?"tanya kai melihat ku sudah meletakkan kepala di atas meja

"entahlah kau tanya saja pada hyung yang segenk dengan mu itu apa yang telah ia perbuat."ujarku lagi kai melihat hanni yang sudah melamun sejak tadi saat chanyeol melepaskan tangannya. Karna kai gak mau membuat mood ku makin hancur karna masih pagi akhirnya dia bertanya pada Min ah yang duduk di depannya.

"Min ah, ada apa ini ?"tanyanya min ah lalu menceritakan secara detail semuanya . membuat kai terkekekh setelah mendengar itu.

 **MNMA-Chanyeol**

"Ah aku sangat bosan begini terus "ujarku lalu menatap kearah bunga bunga yang tumbuh di sekitar taman itu. aku mendesah dengan sangat berat. Tiba tiba ada seorang Namja duduk di sampingku lalu mengucapkan kata yang sama dengan ucapanku tadi.

Dengan spontan aku melihat kearahnya. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul tapi menatap kearah depan, Suho.

"Neol? Ngapain kesini oppa? Ujarku dia hanya menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya sepertinya ia ingin mengeluarkan uneg unegnya tapi tidak bisa .

"Apa aku perlu pergi oppa, supaya kau bisa menghilangkan stressmu itu sedikit"ujarku beranjak pergi lalu dia menarik tanganku lalu menggeleng

"duduklah aku ingin kau mendengarkan ceritaku, ne?"ujarnya lalu aku mengangguk, dan dia mulai menceritakan bahwa dia sudah sangat bosan dnegan topeng yang dia pakai selama ini . dia ingin dilihat sebagai seorang KIM Joon myeon bukan sebagai suho. Dan banyak yang dia ceritakan sampai dari permasalahan pribadi sampai permasalahan publik juga dia ceritakan padaku. Aku hanya memberi beberapa saran dan masukan tampaknya dia sangat senang saran dan masukan yang kuberikan . sampai saatnya tiba dia pamit lalu berjalan kembali kekelas tapi langkahnya berhenti

"kapan kapan aku akan cerita lagi dengan mu , bolehkan ?"ujarnya berbalik lalu menunjukkan wajah berharapnya akhirnya aku mengangguk senang

"pasti oppa!"ujarku

 **MNMA-Chanyeol**

"Aku pulang"teriakku saat baru memasuki apaterment . tiba tiba namja kecil datang berlari kearahku lalu memeluk kakiku. Aku menutup pintu apaterment

"eomma"ujarnya , aku lalu jongkok dan mengelus kepalanya dan mencium kepalanya beberapa kali dan kemudian menggendongnya

"jack siapa yang jemput ?, apa jack tadi ditempat yang banyak anak anaknya?"tanyaku lalu ia mengangguk dan membalikkan badannya dan memeluk leherku dan menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara bahu dan leherku seraya berkata "Appa"

aku membawanya kekamar lalu membiarkannya dia untuk tetap pada posisi tadi sampai pelukannya sedikit mengendur lalu aku meletakkanya di atas kasur dan menyelimutinya. Setelah itu aku langsung membersihkan diri setelah mandi sekita 30 menitan dan bersih bersih aku langsung ngancir kedapur memasak sesuatu untuk dimakan. Aku melihat namja yang sedari matanya masih terfokus dengan layar TV.

"Gomawo. Besok Aku yang akan mengantar jackson ke penitipan anak"ujarku memecahkan keheningan apaterment itu

"tidak usah. Kau sekolah lah saja dulu biar aku saja yang mengantarnya , lagian aku masih masuk sekolah siang "ujarnya tanpa melirik kearahku . aku pun melanjutkan memotong sayur sayuran

"tidak usah chanyeol-ssi fokuslah dengan ujian akhir mu. Bukankah kau sudah mendekati ujian akhir? Untuk urusan jackson kedepan serahkan saja kepada ku . "ujarku lagi dan masih terfokus memasak kimchi

"Kubilang aku ya aku! Bisa tidak kau tidak Keras kepala Hah!"ujarnya sedikit tegas membuatku terdiam tak lama kemudian aku baru tersadar dan melanjutkan masakanku yang sempat tertunda sekitar 4 menitan

"terserahmu saja "ujarku lagi. setelah kata kataku tak ada lagi percakapan apapun di apaterment itu. sampai aku selesai memasak dan menyiapkan meja makan. Dan meletakkan makanan di sana lagi lagi aku melihatnya masih terfokus pada berita. Aku tidak tau entah sejak kapan dia mulai menyukai menonton berita. Setauku dia bahkan tidak pernah menonton berita selama kami tinggal bersama

"makan malam sudah siap ."ujarku enggan memanggil namanya dengan gerak lamban dia menuju kearah ruangmakan dan duduk dan mulai mengambil nasi dan kimchi dan beberapa macam makanan dia campurkan di piringnya itu. aku hanya mengambil beberapa daging dan nasi kemudian menuangkan sedikit air kimchi itu

"makan"ujarnya memberi perintah makan akhirnya makan malam kami itu dipenuhi dengan kesunyian. Aku melirik jam sudah menunnjukan jam 19.15 KST.

"Eomma"ujar jackson dari dalam kamar membuatku spontan beranjak kekamar meninggalkan makanan yang masih sedikit kusentuh sedangkan oppa chanyeol masih melanjutkan makannya. Setelah melihat jackson yang sudah terbangun aku lalu mendudukkanya.

"mau makan atau mandi, chagiya ?"tanyaku dia hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. Oh kenapa dia bisa sediam ini ? biasanya dia langsung dengan cepat menjawab mandi. Aku melihat wajahnya yang agak lebih merah dan mencoba meletakkan tanganku di keningnya, panas!. Aku langsung terdiam .

"jackson mau kerumah sakit?"tanyaku dia menggeleng lalu menggeliat kembali mengubah posisinya menjadi tidur dan menutup mata

"Chagiya,, disini dulu ya eomma masakin kamu bubur dulu, ne? kamu besok mau main bareng teman teman lagi kan ?"dia hanya mengangguk pelan . aku seraya berjalan melewati ruang tv dan ruang tamu lalu menuju dapur . sedangkan chanyeol oppa sempat melihat kearahku sebentar lalu melanjutkan makannya tak berapa lama kemudian akhirnya dia menuju kearah wastafel lalu dia mencuci piring dan mangkok yang dia gunakan tadi. Aku sudah mulai memasukkan bubuk dan air kedalam mangkok kecil dan mengaduknya secara perlahan lagi lagi tangan besar itu mengambil alih sendok yang kupegang .

"makanlah dulu. Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya."ujarnya aku hanya menggeleng

"jackson sakit. Biar aku saja oppa, aku akan menyuapkannya"ujarku mulai keras kepala lagi

"bisakah kau mengikuti kata kataku sekali saja ! Biarkan aku yang mengurus jackson, makanlah. Kumohon perhatikan lah juga kondisi mu. Aku tidak ingin kau juga sakit. Aku juga sudah tau jackson sakit sejak noona tadi berbicara padaku mengatakan bahwa dia hari ini lebih tampak diam di tempat penitipan anak ."ujarnya tiba tiba tangan nya satu lagi memeluk pinggang ku lalu mencium kepala ku pelan. Akhirnya aku menuruti apa yang dia inginkan. Kaki ku berjalan menuju ruang makan dan memakan makananku yang sempat tertinggal olehku.

Setelah selesai menyuapkan beberapa sendok kemulutku akhirnya aku membersihkan tempat makan itu lalu membersihkan meja makan kemudian merapikan ruangtamu yang sempat diberantakin oleh jackson sepertinya.

Setelah semua selesai kurapikan aku menuju kamar . dan melihat jackson yang disuapin oleh appanya. Aku mendekati mereka dan duduk disamping kiri jackson. Dengan cepat jackson memeluk pinggangku sedangkan mulutnya masih dipenuhi oleh bubur. Aku melihat chanyeol oppa dengan cepat aku menyerahkan tanganku kepadanya untuk meminta piring bubur itu dia hanya mengangguk dan aku mulai menyuapkan jackson .

"Oppa, bagaimana dengan kutex di telapak tanganmu apakah sudah hilang ?"tanyaku dia hanya menggeleng lalu aku melepaskan pelukan jackson dan meletakkan mangkok itu di atas kasur dan beranjak menuju meja riasku mencari pembersih kutex dan kapas. Setelah menemukan itu aku kembali menuju tempat semula dan duduk lagi. dengan cepat aku menuangkan cairan itu diatas kapas

"mana tangan mu oppa, kemarikan "ujarku dia memberi kedua tangannya aku mengambil satu tangan, tangan kiri ku kujadikan tumpuan supaya bisa fokus dan tidak turun turun tangannya sedangkan tangan kanan ku mulai mencoba menghapus sisa kutex yang berada di telapak tangan bagian jari jarinya. Setelah satu selesai aku mengambil satu tangannya lagi lalu membersihkannya juga. Setelah itu aku kembali menyuapkan jackson . chanyeol oppa mengambil pembersih kutex itu lalu mengambil kapas yang berada dipangkuanku kmudian dia meletakkan di kembali ke tempat awal.

"Oppa belajarlah . selagi aku yang mengurus jackson" ujar ku ia hanya mengangguk dan pergi menuju ruang belajar berseblahan dengan kamar kami itu.

"eomma. "ujar jackson aku melihat jackson dan mengangguk mengiyakan kata katanya. Dia hanya menggeleng lalu mengambil air minum yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidurku. Setelah puas minum dia memberikan tempat minum itu padaku. Dengan cepat aku beranjak keluar dari kamar menuju kedapur untuk mencuci piringdan gelas itu.

Tanpa Kusadari Sekarang sudah menunjukkan 22.46 KST sontak membuatku bangkit lagi menuju ruang belajar. Saat pintu itu sudah mulai terbuka aku melihat sesosok orang yang sebenarnya sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padanya, hanya saja aku tidak pernah mau mengakui perasaan itu. aku melihatnya sedang tertidur pulas dengan buku yang terbuka di hadapannya. Aku merapikan bukunya lalu menyusun buku sesuai dengan jadwalnya besok. Entah kenapa tiba tiba tubuhku bergerak kearahnya dan entah siapa yang menggerakkan wajahku, aku malah baru sadar bahwa aku mengecup puncak kepalanya, wangi shampo yang selama 3 tahun ini menemaniku. Aku pun tersadar lalu membangunkannya

"Oppa, ireona .. pindahlah kekamar "ujarku menggoyangkan tubuhnya iya hanya berdehem lalu pergi menuju kamar tetapi mungkin karena dia masih setengah sadar malah ia hampir aja menabrak pintu membuatku dnegan sigap membantunya kekamar meletakkannya di samping jackson lalu aku kembali ke ruang belajar menyusun buku pelajaran untuk besok tapi aku tidak menemukan buku PR bahasaku akhirnya aku mengeluarkan buku ku dan bukku oppa chanyeol lalu mencarinya perlahan demi perlahan tapi hasilnya nihil tiba tiba ada buku yang terjatuh karena tersenggol oleh tanganku dengan cepat aku berniat mengambil buku itu tapi kutunda saat melihat sampul buku itu . lalu aku merapikan semua yang sudah ku berantakin dan mengambil buku PR bahasa itu , kubuka setiap lembaran lembaran malah yang aku temukan bahwa PR itu sudah dikerjakan . tulisan tangan yang mirip dengan punyaku . tapi aku merasa aku tidak pernah mngerjakan pr itu dalam 1 minggu belakangan ini . dan akhirnya aku pun selesai menyusun buku dan mengerjakan PR lalu kembali kekamar lagi untuk tidur

 **MNMA-Chanyeol**

"Kau tau Hanii-ya ? Oppa chanyeol katanya tidak masuk hari ini, mungkin dia sedang sakit "ujar seo hwa dengan suara yang sedikit keras membuat para seisi kelas mendengar percakapan mereka itu , tak terkecuali aku. Aku heran apa yang dikatakan oleh seo hwa itu benar atau engga tapi tadi pagi aku masih berdebat dengan orang mereka bicarakan hanya karna hal sepele.

"Jinja?oh aku akan mencari alamatnya , aku ingin menjenguknya "ujar hanni dengan wajah berbunga bunga

"apa kau tau rumahnya ?" ujar seo hwa dengan kata kata ini aku mulai ingat bahwa tidak ada satu muridpun yang boleh mengetahui dimana tempat tinggal para anggota XOX, kecuali yang sudah di izinkan para anggota tersebut.

"Aku Akan cari tau"

"Hwa-ya , apakah benar Yollie hyung tidak masuk?"tanya kai aku hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu tanda tidak tau

"Oh Aku baru ingat tadi waktu istirahat pertama aku tidak melihatnya diruang basecamp kami. Sepertinya benar benar tidak masuk"ujar kai lagi tiba tiba dia beranjak keluar tapi sebelum sampai pintu dia mengirim sms singkat padaku

" _Aku akan menanyakan Pada Baekhyun hyung_ "

Selagi Kai menanyakan pada hyung Genknya itu aku pun mencoba menghubungi oppa chanyeol

"Yeoboseyo?"ujarnya dari sebrang

"Oppa apa kau tidak sekolah hari ini ?"tanyaku

".." belum ada jawaban

...

.

.

.

.

.

tining...

.

.

drrttdrtt

..

.

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Koar KOar Author**

hohoho ayo ayo ada yang tau kenapa chan gak sekolah ? hohoho ini Yang versi chan nya , ada yang udah pernah baca ? ff INI juga adalah ff repost , bukan new story sih tapi udah old story kan ya ?

Pertanyaan tadi , Authorbelike:Chan tadi malamnginep dirumah author nah lupa bawa baju sekolahnya ya udah akhirnya gak sekolah deh sama author tidur tiduran di kasur berdua doang :v

See You Next Time


	2. Chapter 2

**_Note kecil :WARNING ! ini adalah old story yang hanya sedikit di repost . author sedang gak nafsu -Apaini? untuk buat cerita baru , lebih doyannya baca FF daripada Buat ._**

* * *

 _Preview_

 _"_ _Kau tau Hanii-ya ? Oppa chanyeol katanya tidak masuk hari ini, mungkin dia sedang sakit "ujar seo hwa dengan suara yang sedikit keras membuat para seisi kelas mendengar percakapan mereka itu , tak terkecuali aku. Aku heran apa yang dikatakan oleh seo hwa itu benar atau engga tapi tadi pagi aku masih berdebat dengan orang mereka bicarakan hanya karna hal sepele._

 _"_ _Jinja?oh aku akan mencari alamatnya , aku ingin menjenguknya "ujar hanni dengan wajah berbunga bunga_

 _"_ _apa kau tau rumahnya ?" ujar seo hwa dengan kata kata ini aku mulai ingat bahwa tidak ada satu muridpun yang boleh mengetahui dimana tempat tinggal para anggota XOX, kecuali yang sudah di izinkan para anggota tersebut._

 _"_ _Aku Akan cari tau"_

 _"_ _Hwa-ya , apakah benar Yollie hyung tidak masuk?"tanya kai aku hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu tanda tidak tau_

 _"_ _Oh Aku baru ingat tadi waktu istirahat pertama aku tidak melihatnya diruang basecamp kami. Sepertinya benar benar tidak masuk"ujar kai lagi tiba tiba dia beranjak keluar tapi sebelum sampai pintu dia mengirim sms singkat padaku_

 _"_ _Aku akan menanyakan Pada Baekhyun hyung "_

 _Selagi Kai menanyakan pada hyung Genknya itu aku pun mencoba menghubungi oppa chanyeol_

 _"_ _Yeoboseyo?"ujarnya dari sebrang_

 _"_ _Oppa apa kau tidak sekolah hari ini ?"tanyaku_

 _"_ _.." belum ada jawaban_

 _GreenChuda A.k.a PCYNC_ _new_ _Old present story_

 **MNMA 'Uri Adeul'**

 _Main Cast : Park Chanyeol , Yoo Hyeon Hwa -Park Hyeon Hwa , and others_

 **Genre : Romance , Marriage Life , Abstark**

 **Rate : PG 15 +**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Typo(s)**

 **This Is Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ch 2**

* * *

"Oppa apa kau tidak sekolah hari ini ?"tanyaku

".." belum ada jawaban

"Oppa,"ujarku sedikit keras membuat siapa yang mendengar langsung melirik kearah ku

"Aku Sekolah " ujarnya langsung memutuskan sambungan telp itu . aku heran dengannya dia tidak pernah begini dan dia tidak pernah berbohong tapi kenapa kali ini aku merasa dia berbohong .tak lama setelah aku menyimpan hp kai datang dengan tergesa gesa lalu menggeleng kepadaku. Aku langsung merapikan buku untuk dimasukkan ke tas, kai yang melihat aku yang sudah bersiap siap pulang langsung bertanya

"mau kemana kau Hwa-ya, ini masih jam 12.55 dan jam pelajaran kita masih 3 jam lagi "

"Kemaren Jackson sakit aku mau menjaganya . lagian bukankah oppa itu tidak ada disekolah pasti dia sedang di club atau dimall dengan pacarnya. Lebih baik aku menjaga jackson"ujarku meninggalkan kai lalu meminta izin pulang karna sakit perut, akhirnya aku di izinkan dan dengan segera aku lajukan mobilku menuju tempat penitipan anak yang rumah itu aku melihat eonni eun ra sedang menyapu halaman

"jackson, bisa ku bawa pulang eon"ujarku membuatnya mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menghentikan aktivitas sapu menyapunya

"Jackson? Hari ini dia tidak masuk,apa kamu tidak tau ?"tanya eonni itu membuatku kaget setelah itu langsung pamit dan pergi menuju apaterment saat aku masuk apaterment tidak ada tanda tanda kehidupan disana kututup pintu itu lalu kubuka sepatuku dan berjalan menuju kamar.

Dikamar aku melihat pemandangan sangat membuatku tak percaya, bahkan chanyeol oppa rela tidak sekolah hanya untuk menjaga jackson. Mereka berdua tidur tanpa memakai baju dan hanya bertelanjang dada saja chanyeol memeluk jackson tampak mereka tertidur pulas

Wajah damai chanyeol yang sering terlihat olehku hanya saat tidur saja.

"Akuingin sekali marah padamu ,demi jackson kau rela meninggalkan pelajaran yang harusnya kau pelajari di tingkat akhir ini. tapi aku juga ingin berterima kasih sebanyak banyaknya karna sudah menjadi appa yang baik untuk jackson"gumamku

ku letakkan tanganku di badan jackson , sudah tidak panas lagi tapi tiba tiba tanganku terasa tertarik untuk meletakkan tangan itu di badan oppa chanyeol, panas? Apa apaan ini maksudnya ? dengan cepat aku melepaskan tasku dan ku ambil baskom kecil yang kuisi dengan air hangat lalu ku ambil kain . setelah sampai di kamar aku memisahkan jackson dengan oppa chanyeol lalu mengompres kepalanya . merasa ada sesuatu dikepalanya dia terbangun dan langsung terduduk

"tidurlah"perintahku dia masih tidak percaya kenapa aku bisa disitu. Karna ini masih jam sekolah

"kenapa kau disini hyeonie? "tanyanya aku malah mendorong tubuhnya untuk tidur kembali. Dan mengompres kepalanya dengan kain yang sudah basah dengan airhangat tadi . jackson masih tertidur pulas disampingnya

"kenapa kau seperti ini "

"aku tidak tega kau makin susah ketika jackson sakit. Bahkan kau sampai tidak memperdulikan kesehatanmu. Bahkan Sampai kau mengigau bilang "Jackson eomma disini. Cepatlah sembuh" . Jadi aku ingat waktu kecil aku pernah sakit demam tinggi seperti jackson juga lalu eomma melakukan apa yang kulakukan. Aku pernah bertanya untuk apa eomma melakukan itu , eomma hanya bilang eomma tidak tega melihatku sakit jadi eomma ingin mengambil sebagian panas tubuhku. Aku mencobanya kepada jackson ternyata berhasil"ujar nya sambil tersenyum senang

"pabbo"ujarku hampir menangis mendengar penjelasan darinya

"ani,, aku tidak pabbo hyeonie aku hanya ingin kau tetap menjaga kesehatanmu kau tidak usah terlalu fokus untuk menjaga jackson. Ketika kau tidur tadi malam aku melihat dari wajahmu ada raut khawatir akan jackson. Aku tidak ingin kau bersedih karna jackson sakit lebih baik aku yang sakit dari pada jackson. Aku tau jackson sangat berarti bagimukan" kata kata ini berhasil membuatku menangis sejadi jadinya apa hanya demi aku dia rela melakukan itu. tiba tiba tangan kekarnya itu menghapus airmataku. Kuliat wajahnyanya yang memang benar benar pucat itu

"oppa, ayo kita kedokter"ujarku dia hanya menggeleng .

"tidak usah. Bukankah jackson sudah sembuh? Bawalah dia bermain hari ini dia tidak kemana mana , aku kasian padanya"ujarnya membuatku memukul pelan dadanya kenapa dalam ke adaaan sakit begini dia lebih mementingkan jackson

"pabbo, kau rela tidak sekolah demi jackson bahkan kau rela sakit untuk menggantikan jackson. Kau tidak mementingkan bagaimana ujian akhirmu ? bagaimana kau bisa mendapat beasiswa jika begini terus. "ujarku sambil terisak isak seraya masih memukul pelan dadanya

"aku sudah belajar dari awal tahun pertama aku sudah fokus dan tidak pernah bermain sampai saat ini aku fokus menjalani sekolah setidaknya diulang beberapa kali aku bisa menyelesaikan ujian akhirku. Aku tidak menginginkan beasiswa. Aku ingin mengikuti masa trainee di SM entertaiment boleh tidak ? aku dan semua genk XOX"ujarnya

"terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan oppa aku akan mendukungmu sampai kapanpun itu."ujarku akhirnya dia tersenyum . tiba tiba dia bangkit dari tidurnya lalu memelukku erat. Aku mebalas pelukannya sambil menutup mata

"oppa, kau tau tadi dikelas para yeoja heboh saat tau kau tidak datang."ujarku yang masih berada di pelukannya dia terkekeh tiba tiba saat suasana itu ada suara Bell. Membuatku membelalakkan mataku . kulirik setiap ruangan oh tidak ini terlalu banyak. Aku ingat ruang tamu tidak ada barang barangku sedikitpun dan aku berlari menyembunyikan sendal, sepatu ku kulihat barang barang yang bersangkutan dengan punya yeoja kusembunyikan dan ku letak dikamar kami . sedangkan oppa chanyeol sudah memakai baju piyama tidurnya lagi

"oppa bangunlah . liat siapa yang datang. Jika itu mereka mencari mu kau tidur saja di ruang tamu, aku akan mengunci kamar kita . "ujarku dia hanya mengangguk angguk lalu berjalan lunglai keluar kamar. Aku langsung mengunci pintu kamar . tiba tiba jackson terbangun

"eomma… "ujarnya aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya lalu memeluknya

"chagiya. Jangan banyak bicara ya appa ada tamu. Arraseo?"ujarku dia hanya mengangguk

 _ **Disisi Lain**_

"Cari siapa?"tanya chanyeol dengan suara yang terdengar lemas itu sambil melihat layar di samping pintu. Bukan kah itu hanni ? . terdengar balasan dari kata kata chanyeol

"Apa ini apaterment punya Chanyeol Oppa?"tanya nya akhirnya chanyeol membuka pintu apaterment dan mempersilahkan Hanni dan 2 orang temannya lagi masuk . hanni menjelajah setiap ruangan .

"wah keren design apatermentnya sangat bagus . apa kau yang merancangnya Oppa?"tanya hanni yang sudah sok dekat dengan chanyeol itu. chanyeol hanya mengangguk angguk.

"oppa kau tinggal bersama siapa disini?"tanya seo hwa saat melihat sepatu anak kecil chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecut dan menjawab

"aku punya keponakan kadang dia main disini. Waktu itu punya nya ketinggalan ya sudah aku susun saja di rak sepatu"

"oppa mana kamarmu ?"tanya hanni

"maksud kalian datang kesini ada apa, eoh? "tanya chanyeol yang sudah bosan melihat mereka berani raninya melihat lihat hampir seluruh ruangan apaterment itu.

"oh iya mianhe oppa kami terbuai dengan apatermentmu ini. kami ingin menjenguk mu. Ini aku bawakan buah untuk mu oppa"ujar hanni sedang wajah yang dibuat buat aegyonya

"eo, sekarang bukankah kalian sudah tau bagaimana kondisi ku ? maka dari itu sudah selesai kan acara jenguk menjenguknya . karna kalian aku tidak bisa istirahat"ujar chanyeol kesal lalu mendorong mereka semua keluar dari apatermentnya

"asal kalian tau kalian sudah melanggar privasi salah seorang anggota XOX jadi kalian siap siap saja mendapat hukuman dari XOX besok."ujar chanyeol mengancam mereka dengan wajah yang pura pura kaget membuat chanyeol makin muak melihat mereka

"emang kami melakukan pelanggaran apa oppa?"tanya hanni dan akhirnya chanyeol pun merapatkan setiap giginya lalu menahan emosi

"mengetahui alamt para anggota tanpa se izin anggota tersebut. Dan asal kau tau hanni-ssi . aku tidak pernah melihatmu sama sekali. Aku melihat kekelas kalian karna aku melihat yeoja baik dari padamu . jangan terlalu berharap kepada ku. Kau akan menyesal nanti"ujarchanyeol langsung menutup pintunya dan menuju ke kamar utama

Hyeon POV

TOK TOK TOK..

"hyeonie mereka sudah pergi. Bolehkah aku masuk ?" mendengar suara oppa chanyeol aku langsung membuka pintu wajahnya makin memerah membuat tubuhnya tak terkendali akhirnya hampir terhempas kelantai tapi untung dengan sigap aku menahan badannya

"oppa tidurlah… "ujarku menuntunnya kekasur lalu membaringkannya dan kembali meletakkan kompres di keningnya sedangkan jackson hanya melihati appanya yang begitu lemah

"appa… "ujarnya chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengelus kepala jackson.

"aku akan istirahat kau juga istirahatlah."ujarnya kepadaku lalu menepuk nepuk sisi kanan ranjang itu kosong menyuruhku tidur disampingnya itu. aku beranjak dan menggendong jackson.

"oppa aku akan memandikan jackson lalu menyiapkan makan malam kau, istirahatlah "ujarku menyelimutinya dan meninggalkannya.

 **MNMA-Chanyeol**

"Mokha( Mokcha ) "ujar jackson penuh semangat saat kami bertiga sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Dia memasukkan makanan di mulutnya dengan semangat sedangkan oppa chanyeol kesusahan makan akhirnya aku mengambil sumpitnya dan menyuapkan padanya awalnya dia menolak lama kelaamaan dia bisa menyelesaikan makannya itu lalu aku baru mulai makan .

"eomma.."panggil jackson dengan spontan aku melihat namja kecil itu dengan wajah di sendu sendukannya dia menunduk

"mian eomma. Jack makannya berantakan"ujar jackson membuat chayeol tersenyum sedangkan aku hanya menggeleng kan kepala dan mengusap kepala nya dengan lembut

"makanlah chagi, nanti eomma yang akan membersihkan itu. setelah makan duduklah dulu selama 15 menit ne? baru jika jack mau main . bermainlah jangan ajak appa dulu ya,appa masih sakit"ujarku dia mengangguk tapi oppa chanyeol langsung menggelng

"cepatlah jack kita akan bermain lagi ne! appa akan menunggumu selesai makan" benar sekali kata kata chanyeol setelah jackson selesai makan mereka menonton sebentar lalu bergelut bercanda dan tawanya mulai memenuhi apaterment ini sedangkan aku mulai membersihkan meja makan dan mulai mencuci piring setelah mencuci piring aku ikut bercanda bersama mereka

Kehangatan itu Mulai Terasa. Kehangatan Kekeluargaan di kehidupanku!

 **MNMA-Chanyeol**

"Oppa Aku pergi sekolah dulu kalau kau masih kurang enak badan jangan sekolah, sarapanmu sudah ada di meja makan." Teriakku lagi lagi sambil memakai sepatu jackson mendekatiku . membuat ku jongkok lalu mengelus kepalanya .

"eomma khalka,, jangan nakal di tempat itu yang chagiya. Nanti eomma akan menjemputmu "ujarku dan mencium puncak kepalanya dan kedua pipinya. Tiba tiba dia mengerling nakal lalu mencium bibirku sekilas. Tanpa kusadari ternyata oppa chanyeol melihat tingkah laku anaknya itu kemudian langsung memanyunkan bibirnya

"Kenapa kau begitu Uh ? Appa marah"ujarnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya aku tertawa kecil bersama jackson, akhirnya jackson pun menunduk lalu mengucapkan "mian appa"ujarnya chanyeol lalu mencuri pandang kearah jackson tapi kedua tangannya masih bersedekap di depan dadanya membuatku ingin tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"oh ayolah oppa kau jangan ngambekan dulu dengan jackson. Aku akan pergi dulu bye"ujarku tiba tiba dia menarik tanganku lalu mendekap tubuhku. Mengecup puncak kepalaku sekilas.

"aku sekolah. tenang saja aku akan memberi pelajaran kepada hanni itu."ujarnya aku hanya mengangguk lalu aku pergi menuju sekolah

 _ **Disisi lain**_

"appa … bunyi… appa "ujar jackson memberikan hp pada chanyeol. tanpa melihat layar hp tersebut dia langsung menekan tombol hijau

"yeoboseyo"

"Yeollie bisakah kau ke restoran kita sebentar appa ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu "

"Appa? ne geureu. Aku akan mandi dan langsung kesana appa"ujar chanyeol dan sambungan terputus.

"nugu Appa? "tanya jackson chanyeol kemudian menggendong jackson dan membawanya kekamar mandi

"Harabeoji mu sayang."ujar chanyeol lalu bersiap siap.

Setelah bersiap siap mereka bergegas menuju Restoran Vivapolo milik ayah chanyeol , Restoran Itali. Jackson hanya diam saat chanyeol melepaskan seatbeltnya kemudian dengan gerakan cepat dia memutar ke arah pintu penumpang dan mengangkat jackson di dalam gendongannya dan menutup pintu

"Oh Yollie kau sudah datang ternyata . masuk lah appa sudah menunggu mu di dalam nak"ujar eomma chanyeol dengan balasan anggukan chanyeol berjalan memasuki ruang ayahnya itu.

"Appa.. Wae?"tanya chanyeol lalu meletakkan jackson dipangkuannya

"sapa harabeoji sayang"bisik chanyeol

"anyeong harabeoji"ujar jackson

"nado anyeong sayang"ujar appa chanyeol lalu memasang muka serius ketika melihat namja satu satunya yang ia miliki di keluarganya.

"apa kira kau bermain main dengan permintaan mu 3 tahun silam. Ternyata tidak bahkan kau melakukannya dengan istrimu terlalu cepat"ujar appa chanyeol mulai mencairkan suasanna yang sedikit canggung tadi

"hahaha mian appa"kekehnya pelan

"apa kau tidak kerepotan mengurus jackson ? padahal kalian masih sekolah kan ? lebih baik jackson di antar kesini saja saat kau mau sekolah. Kemana hyeon hwa?"

"aku masuk lebih siang appa , jadi aku bilang padanya bahwa aku akan mengantar jackson ke tempat penitipan anak." Ujar chanyeol jackson hanya diam lalu memasang wajah penasaran . chanyeol mengeluarkan hpnya dan membuka aplikasi permainan untuk jackson supaya dia tidak terlalu jenuh

"oh bagaimana masalah keuanganmu apa kurang ? jika kurang beritahulah pada appa. kau tidak tinggal sendiri Yeollie kau harus menghidupi anak dan istrimu juga" chanyeol mengangguk dan ia teringat pada apa yang pernah dia bilang pada hyeonhwa

"Appa saat aku sudah tamat nanti boleh kah aku mengikuti Trainee SM? Jebal Appa" mohon chanyeol pada appanya tampak raut kecewa di wajah appanya

"selama kau trainee kau tidak kasian melihat istrimu mengurus jackson seorang diri . lagian appa juga ingin bilang bahwa setelah kau tamat appa menginginkanmu menggantikkan posisi apa sebagai dirut di perusahan yang appa pegang sekarang" chanyeol mendengar itu langsung terkesiap. Dia baru sadar akan perkataan appanya , bahwa ia akan sering meninggalkan jackson dan hyeonhwa dirumah. Sekilas ia melihat namja yang ada dipangkuannya, kadang ada rasa kasian jika meninggalkan mereka dirumah

"Appa, bisakah aku juga memegang perusahaan appa? "

"kau tak akan bisa chanyeol, karna jika kau sudah debut waktu mu bahkan tidak ada lagi hanya untuk sekedar bertemu dengan hyeonhwa dan jackson juga masih di ragukan, kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka atau lagi kau malah ingin menggantikan appa. apa kau kira badan mu itu seperti besi ? tahan banting ? " lagi lagi dari perkataan appanya membuat ia benar benar bimbang harus memilih apa? . dia hanya menunduk lalu mencium kepala jackson berkali kali

"apa kau benar benar mencintai hyeon Hwa" tanya appa nya membuat ia langsung membelalakkan matanya dengan malu malu ia mengangguk dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya itu. appanya juga mengetahui bahwa permainan konyol yang genk mereka lakukanlah yang meminta mereka menikah saat masih junior high school. Tapi appa chanyeol senang saat anaknya meminta di nikahi, karena appanya yakin jika hasrat seorang lelaki tidak di penuhi bisa berakibat fatal. Apalagi waktu itu chanyeol seorang yang masih labil.

"Aku sudah Mencintainya appa, tapi dia tidak pernah peka dengan perhatian dan sikapku akhir akhir ini."ujar yeollie sedikit mencurahkan hatinya appanya hanya tertawa renyah mendengar keluh kesah anaknya itu . seperti baru merasakan cinta monyet saja

"hahaha jika kau mau cerita jangan ceita didepan anakmu , kau lihat saja apa yang akan ia perbuat nanti, oh iya appa menunggu kepastian mu sekolah lah dan tinggalkan saja jackson disini dia akan bermain dengan yoora mumpung yoora belum mendapat panggilan kerja"Chanyeol mengangguk lalu pamit dan pergi menuju mobil dan bergegas sekolah.

Jackson yang masih tinggal disana pun baru menyadari bahwa ia masih memegang hp tidak tau bagaimana cara menghubungi appanya . jika hp saja sama dia

Akhirnya jackson menelpon eommanya.

"yeoboseyo, waeyo oppa?"

"Eomma.."

"Jackson? Appa belum berangkat ?"

"ni, ani,"

"ani? Tapi kenapa hp appa sama mu kamu sayang?"

"apa appa ketinggalan hpnya ?"

"Hmm.."

"baiklah nanti eomma sampai pada appa ne?"

"eomma ?"

"hm…tadi eomma izin kekamar mandi untuk mengangkat telpmu sayang , sudah ya eomma mau belajar dulu "

"Anyeong"ujar mereka serempak

 **MNMA-Chanyeol**

"Oppa baekhyun,"ujarku memanggil baekhyun yang sedang lewat di kelasku dia menoleh kearahku dan berjalan mendekatiku

"Dimana oppa chanyeol ?"tanyaku dia sedikit berpikiri lalu mengangguk angguk

"Ah dia dan yang lain sedang memberi pelajaran pada Hanni, karena sudah melanggar privasi anggota XOX."

"Bisakah tolong panggilkan dia ke dekat toilet . Aku akan menunggu disana. Gomapta oppa"ujarku dan baekhyun mengangguk lalu kembali berjalan menuju lapangan

Dengan cepat aku menuju toilet yang kumaksud . 5 menit kemudian barulah muncul batang hidungnya dengan gaya jalannya memasuki satu tangan ke sakunya

"Oppa, eumm itu tadi"ujarku lupa ingin mengatakan apa

"kalau kau ingin ngomong kenapa tidak sms aku saja Huh?"tanyanya membuatku langsung ingat apa yang ingin kubilang

"bagaimana aku mengirim sms untuk mu jika hp mu saja dengan jackson"ujarku lancar membuat dia spontan memeriksa saku kiri kanan dan saku di blazernya tapi nihil

"kau tau dari mana ?"

"jackson menelepon ku tadi dia tidak tau mau memberi tau siapa lagi supaya bisa menyuruh mu balik untuk mengambil hp itu" tiba tiba tangannya lagi lagi dengan cepat menarik badanku mendekat kepadanya lalu membawaku berjalan kearah kantin. Aku tidak terbiasa jika harus begini disekolahan ,Dengan cepat ku tepis tangannya jika sudah sampai dibahuku.

"Oh itu Chae kyoeng eonni Oppa, bagaimana jika dia melihat kau sedang merangkulku ? dia pasti akan marah "ujarku pura pura menakutinya alhasil dia langsung melepaskan tangannya dari bahu ku lalu berjalan mendekati chae kyeong , Kekasihnya

"Oh Hwa-ya kau disini rupanya. Kai tadi mencari mu"ujar sehun. Aku hanya mengangguk ngangguk tapi tangannya menarik tanganku untuk duduk dengannya . dia menyodorkan satu mangkuk ddedabeoki.

"Makanlah aku tadi memesannya untuk chen hyung tapi ternyata dia tidak datang karena dia sedang berpacaran dengan pacarnya."ujarnya akhirnya aku pun menerima makanannya dan memakannya perlahan

"bagaimana kabar jack ?"ujar sehun aku hanya mengangguk ngangguk tanpa kusadari ternyata ada yang sedang mendengarkan ceritaku dengan sehun

"Jack baik baik saja . kenapa ? kau ingin bertemu dengannya ? dia pasti sangat senang jika bertemu denganmu sehun-ya "ujarku melanjutkan pembicaraan

"Aku sepertinya sangat tidak nyaman bergabung dengan anak tenar disekolah rempong !"ujarku sehun hanya terkekeh kecil

"Jinjja , baiklah aku tidak akan mengajakmu bergabung dengan ku lagi "ujarnya aku hanya mengangguk angguk yang tidak kutau apa yang ku angguki itu.

"Oh aku harus pergi dulu, sampai jumpai lagi sehunie"ujarku pelan lalu pergi meninggalkannya, aku menuju kelas. Entah kenapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah di dadaku, sesak , itulah yang kurasakan. Belum sampai aku di kelas aku sudah terduduk di lantai depan kelas seniorku, aku hanya menutup mata mencoba mengatur napas perlahan. Tibatiba ada uluran tangan , aku melihatnya lagi lagi suho lah yang menyelamatkanku . aku mencoba berdiri lagi tapi tanganku satu lagi menekan dadaku bagian kiriku.

"kau kenapa hwa-ya?"tanyanya aku hanya menggeleng pelan , dan mencoba berjalan tapi aku tidak bisa mengatur keseimbangan tubuhku lagi dan akhirnya aku terjatuh. Tpi aku merasa ada yang menahan tubuhku untuk jatuh kelantai. Tiba tiba tangannya satu lagi mengangkat tubuhku bagian bawah. Membawaku ke mobilnya dan menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mengjagaku dan membawa ku kerumah sakit.

 **MNMA-Chanyeol**

Aku memegang erat pakaianku , sungguh dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Rasanya aku baru berlari 50 kali keliling lapangan. Bahkan airmata ku pun sempat menetes karena kesakitan itu terus berlanjut, sampai akhirnyasuster memberi obat bius membuat rasa sakit itu hilang. Tiba tiba gelap..

"hyeonie bangunlah. Apa yang sakit?. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ?" samar samar saat ku buka mataku aku melihat namja yang amat sangat berarti bagiku.

"kau tidak papa kan hwa-ssi ?"tanya chae kyeong,yang berdiri disamping park chanyeol dan menjabat sebagai kekasih parkchanyeol. Aku hanya mengaangguk lalu mencoba untuk berdiri tapi ditahan oleh oppa chanyeol. Membuatku membelalakkan mata

"tidurlah pasti masih terasa sesak kan."ujar chanyeol aku hanya menggeleng. Dan mencoba untuk duduk baru saja sebentar aku duduk oppa suho datang. Dan tersenyum bahagia

"oh hwa-ah untung itu bukan penyakit serius hanya saja yang dikatakan dokter kau memiliki banyak pikiran."ujar suho oppa. Melihat ke akraban kami eonni chae kyeong malah mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya

"oh, suho-ssi apa kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan anak tingkat dua ini?"ujarnya membuat chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan aku hanya memasang wajah datar, apa apa an maksudnya ? apa suho oppa tidak pantas memiliki kekasih seorang hoobae?. Kulihat ekspresi suho diam seperti sedang berpikir lalu dia mengangguk angguk membuat ku benar benar tak percaya apa maksudnya

"Iya , Wae? Apa ada masalah aku memiliki hubungan dengan hoobae ? oh iya park chanyeol bisakah kau membawa kekasih mu ini keluar aku ingin berbicara pada hyeon hwa dulu "ujarnya kepada oppa chanyeol . tatapan oppa chanyeol juga masih tak mengerti dengan ini semua. Dan akhirnya chanyeol oppa pun memilih mengalah dan membawa kekasihnya itu keluar.

"Ah kenapa dia nanya begitu. Aku lupa kalau dia bermulut ember oh bagaimana ini?"ujar suho oppa sambil mengelap kasar mukanya. Dia yakin setelah kejadian tadi pasti akan beredar rumor bahwa suho oppa dan aku memiliki hubungan. Aku hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan iba dan mengelus pundaknya

"oh. Jikalau kau tidak keberatan lebih baik kita mulai saja akting kita. Apakah yong soo eonni tidak marah jika kau punya kekasih lagi?"tanyaku dia menggeleng lalu dia mengiyakan apa maksud dari perkataan ku

"buat apa dia marah padaku? Dia hanya kenangan masa laluku. Dan ini juga acting. Aku kasian melihatmu selalu melihat chanyeol bermesraan dengan kekasihnya. Sedangkan kau, hanya diam tanpa memiliki kekasih"ujarnya aku hanya mengangguk ngangguk mengiyakan.

'ani oppa, aku bukan tidak memiliki kekasih melainkan hatiku sudah ada yang memiliki. Walaupun aku tidak yakin dia bisa menjadi milikku seutuhnya,, hanya status yang bisa membuatku dan diaseperti memiliki satu sama lain. Tapi hati kami, molla.'batinku

Akhirnya oppa suho keluar kamar dan aku kembali tertidur lagi. rasanya aku ingin cepat cepat menjemput jacksondan bermain bersamanya dirumah saat ini.

 _ **Disisi lain -**_

"dia sedang istirahat sekarang . mungkin nanti jika dia minta pulang aku akan mengantarnya"ujar suho menjawab raut khawatir dari wajah chanyeol. Mereka hanya mengangguk.

"oppa suho, kenapa kau begitu perhatian dengan seorang hoobae?"tanya chaekyung dengan senyum yang merekah dibibirnya suho hanya mengangguk kecil dan menjawab

"karna dia kekasihku" membuat chanyeol terkejut akan pernyataan itu.

"apa kau gila, bukankah dia hoobae mu kenapa bisa jadi kekasihmu ?"tanya chaekyung meremehkan hyeonhwa membuat hati chanyeol sakit saat mendengarnya

"apa salahnya kalau dia hoobae ku maupun kekasihku. Dan yak ! park chanyeol kenapa kau bisa mempunyai kekasih seperti dia huh! Bahkan mulutnya saja tidak bisa di jaga"ujar suho lalu meninggalkan mereka lagi

 **MNMA-Chanyeol**

" _Jika kau mau menjemput jackson . jemput direstauran_ " isi sms yang dikirim kepadaku . aku hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju mobil. Aku tau akhir akhir ini dia akan pulang lebih lama dari pada biasanya. Sebelum kembali kesekolah aku mengucapkanterimakasih banyak kepada oppa suho karna sudah membawa ku ke rumahsakit setidaknya membuat dadaku lebih baik dari pada tadi,. Aku kesekolah hanya untuk menjemput mobil lalu menjemput jackson. Aku ingin hari ini cepat berakhir .

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan restaurant Viva polo milik uri aboenim. Aku hanya tersenyum lalu masuk dan kudapati seseorang yang tadi mengirimiku sms sedang bermain dengan adeulnya .aku membesarkan mataku lalu menjewernya. Tak terima dengan apa yang kulakukan terhadapnya akhirnya dia berdiri membuatku mendelik tajam kearahnya

"Yak! Lepaskan "ujarnya sedikit meringis membuatku melepaskan tangan dari telinganya

"apa benar apa yang suho bilang?"ujarnya aku membesarkan mataku lalu pergi menemui aboenim dan eommanim mengabaikan pertanyaan bodohnya

"anyeong aboenim eommanim."ujarku memberi salam mereka hanya mengelus rambutku

"oh, eonni gomawoyo sudah menjaga jack. "ujarku kepada eonni yoora. Yoora eonni hanya mengangguk .aku menggendong jack yang sedang fokus menyusun balok balok untuk dibuat menjadi bangunan

"eomma , pulang sayang"ujarku di telinganya lalu mengecup kepalanya dia hanya tertawa. Melihat wajahnya tertawa begitu mengingatkan aku dengan wajah sang appa. sangat mirip

"aboenim eommanim, eonni aku dan oppa chanyeol akan pulang dulu . "ujarku

"kenapa tidak makan siang disini dulu hwa-ya?"tanya eommani aku hanya menggelng

"aku kebetulan sudah makan siang di sekolah tadi eomanim,"ujarku . memang seingatku aku memakan sedikit bubur di rumah sakit . kemudian eomma melirik oppa chanyeol. Lalu dia mengangguk juga membuatku sedikit menautkan alis.

"aku dan hyeonhwa lebih baik pulang dulu eomma , appa . eonni "ujarnya lalu memberi salam dan berjalan keluar. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang .

Kami menggunakan mobilku dan meninggalkan mobilnya disitu. Diperjalan ke apaterment jackson tertidur pulas dipangkuanku sepertinya dia sudah keasyikan bermain dari tadi

"apa benar dibilang suho tadi itu?"ujar oppa chanyeol mengungkit masalah tadi aku hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat kearahnya, toh dia juga pasti fokus kearah depan

"kenapa kau berpacaran dengan suho hyung ?"tanyanya lagi aku hanya berdecak lalu melihat kearahnya

"kenapa kau marah oppa sedangkan kau berpacaran dengan eonni chae kyung apa aku se agresif mu seperti saat ini?"ujarku membuat dia bungkam sesaat.

"bukankah kita sudah buat perjanjian ? jangan samain kehidupan di sekolah dan diluar "ujarku membuat dia sedikit memalingkan mukanya dari arahku

"jadi hargai keputusanku, aku juga ingin punya seorang namja chingu di sekolah aku tidak ingin dikira lesbi. Lagian aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana masa pacaran di bangku SMA dan di korea ini "ujarku lalu. Aku mengelus pelan rambut jackson yang sedikit kepirangan itu –rambut yang kuwariskan untuknya -

Ku akui aku memang bukan asli korea hanya saja aku keturunan korea – mexico . wajar saja aku tidak tau bagaimana kehidupan di korea itu sebenarnya karna aku dibesarkan di mexico. Lagian appaku dan aboenim itu sahabat dekat. Bahkan waktu itu aku sempat kabur tapi malah ditahan oleh sahabatku yang disana. Eommaku asli orang mexico dan appa asli orang korea.

Back To Story(bukan back to 20 yeth –baper luge-)

Setelah sampai aku membuka seatbelt sedangkan oppa chanyeol membukakan pintu untukku . aku menggendong jack keluar dari mobil .aku berjalan duluan melewati oppa chanyeol . bahkan aku tau kalau dia memang tidak jalan ( diam mematung) . sesampai apaterment aku membuka sepatu dan berjalan menuju sofa tapi ada sebuah lingkaran tangan yang membuatku terdiam dan terpaku. Sungguh kali ini aku memang tidak bisa bergerak dikarenakan aku sedang memeluk jackson sedangkan seseorang sedang memelukku.

"mian"ujarnya, dari suaranya aku sudah dapat menebak siapa yang berbicara itu .dengan satu tangan ku turunkan lingkaran tangannya itu dan aku pergi tanpa menghiraukannya.

Aku menuju kamar dan membaringkan jackson perlahan, setelah itu ku lepas tas dan aku mulai kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan. 30 menit kemudian aku keluar dengan rambut yang setengah basah itu , melihat namja itu sedang tidur sambil meringkuk , kudekati dia lalu kulihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Dia meringkuk sambil menekan perut bagian sebelah kiri dan tampak dari raut wajahnya seperti kesakitan. Dengan secepat kilat aku terbirit menuju dapur dan ku masakan pasta dan omelet untuknya. Tak memakan waktu banyak hanya untuk membuat itu dengan secepat kilat aku kembali lagi kekamar dan memegang pundaknya.

"oppa, ireona"ujarku dia membuka matanya perlahan . lalu dia membaringkan badannya seperti biasa dan melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menekan perutnya itu. dia seperti beracting bahwa tidak terjadi apa apa

"owh kau sudah siap mandi kah? Aku akan mandi "ujarnya mau beranjak tapi mungkin rasa sakit itu masih sangat kuat akhirnya dia susah bangun. Dengan spontan aku memeluk tubuhnya yang masih terbaring itu. tangannya membalas pelukanku lalu mengelus kepala ku pelan

"gwenchana hyeonni ."ujarnya lirih

Aku melepaskan pelukan itu dan membantunya untuk duduk.

"aku sangat membenci mu oppa"ujarku tiba tiba setetes airmata jatuh di pipiku tangannya dengan sigap menghapus airmata itu

"wae?"tanyanya

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Koar Koar Author**_

 _ **Hohoho kenapa hyeonhwa nangis ? ada yang tau? ahhh gak nyangka akhirnya bisa post beginian yawlah. hohoho maafkan cerita yang terlalu romance ini , aku tau kok ceritanya jelek . jadi setidaknya hargai yaaa .  
**_

 _ **naca ingin jawab pertanyaan reader nih :**_

 _ **\- kalau mereka udah punya anak , kenapa gak ketahuan ? atau ( seo hwa/ Hyeon Hwa bukan ?) ambil cuti setahun ? **_

_**= waktu dia hamil 5- dia melahirkan dia memang ambil cuti setahun makanya dia jadi adik kelas chanyeol , sebenarnya mereka itu duduk di tingkatan yang sama waktu SMP .**_

 _ **-Mereka saling suka ? tapi gak bisa mengungkapkannya ?**_

 _ **= hohoho itu benar , dichapter ini lah mulai kelihatan bagaimana sebenarnya kisah cinta yang tanpa mereka sadari telah mereka jalin . tentu mereka mengira hanya mereka yang mencintai tanpa di cintai**_

 _ **-kenapa mereka bisa menikah kalau gak tau mereka saling mencintai "**_

 _ **= itulah alasan kenapa di awal judul ff ada MNMA . nanti kalau ada waktu aku akan post apa pengertian MNMA itu dan beberapa prolog , sinopsis, dan teasernya  
**_

* * *

 _ **UDAHAN ya ,, naca capek masa .. belum banyak b erminat baca ff ini makanya harus tabah dulu .. jan lupa staytune terus yaaa ,  
**_

 _ **salam sayang dan terima chanyeol**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Preview_

 _"aku dan hyeonhwa lebih baik pulang dulu eomma , appa . eonni "ujarnya lalu memberi salam dan berjalan keluar. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang ._

 _Kami menggunakan mobilku dan meninggalkan mobilnya disitu. Diperjalan ke apaterment jackson tertidur pulas dipangkuanku sepertinya dia sudah keasyikan bermain dari tadi_

 _"apa benar dibilang suho tadi itu?"ujar oppa chanyeol mengungkit masalah tadi aku hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat kearahnya, toh dia juga pasti fokus kearah depan_

 _"kenapa kau berpacaran dengan suho hyung ?"tanyanya lagi aku hanya berdecak lalu melihat kearahnya_

 _"kenapa kau marah oppa sedangkan kau berpacaran dengan eonni chae kyung apa aku se agresif mu seperti saat ini?"ujarku membuat dia bungkam sesaat._

 _"bukankah kita sudah buat perjanjian ? jangan samain kehidupan di sekolah dan diluar "ujarku membuat dia sedikit memalingkan mukanya dari arahku_

 _"jadi hargai keputusanku, aku juga ingin punya seorang namja chingu di sekolah aku tidak ingin dikira lesbi. Lagian aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana masa pacaran di bangku SMA dan di korea ini "ujarku lalu. Aku mengelus pelan rambut jackson yang sedikit kepirangan itu –rambut yang kuwariskan untuknya -_

 _Ku akui aku memang bukan asli korea hanya saja aku keturunan korea – mexico . wajar saja aku tidak tau bagaimana kehidupan di korea itu sebenarnya karna aku dibesarkan di mexico. Lagian appaku dan aboenim itu sahabat dekat. Bahkan waktu itu aku sempat kabur tapi malah ditahan oleh sahabatku yang disana. Eommaku asli orang mexico dan appa asli orang korea._

 _Back To Story(bukan back to 20 yeth –baper luge-)_

 _Setelah sampai aku membuka seatbelt sedangkan oppa chanyeol membukakan pintu untukku . aku menggendong jack keluar dari mobil .aku berjalan duluan melewati oppa chanyeol . bahkan aku tau kalau dia memang tidak jalan ( diam mematung) . sesampai apaterment aku membuka sepatu dan berjalan menuju sofa tapi ada sebuah lingkaran tangan yang membuatku terdiam dan terpaku. Sungguh kali ini aku memang tidak bisa bergerak dikarenakan aku sedang memeluk jackson sedangkan seseorang sedang memelukku._

 _"mian"ujarnya, dari suaranya aku sudah dapat menebak siapa yang berbicara itu .dengan satu tangan ku turunkan lingkaran tangannya itu dan aku pergi tanpa menghiraukannya._

 _Aku menuju kamar dan membaringkan jackson perlahan, setelah itu ku lepas tas dan aku mulai kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan. 30 menit kemudian aku keluar dengan rambut yang setengah basah itu , melihat namja itu sedang tidur sambil meringkuk , kudekati dia lalu kulihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Dia meringkuk sambil menekan perut bagian sebelah kiri dan tampak dari raut wajahnya seperti kesakitan. Dengan secepat kilat aku terbirit menuju dapur dan ku masakan pasta dan omelet untuknya. Tak memakan waktu banyak hanya untuk membuat itu dengan secepat kilat aku kembali lagi kekamar dan memegang pundaknya._

 _"oppa, ireona"ujarku dia membuka matanya perlahan . lalu dia membaringkan badannya seperti biasa dan melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menekan perutnya itu. dia seperti beracting bahwa tidak terjadi apa apa_

 _"owh kau sudah siap mandi kah? Aku akan mandi "ujarnya mau beranjak tapi mungkin rasa sakit itu masih sangat kuat akhirnya dia susah bangun. Dengan spontan aku memeluk tubuhnya yang masih terbaring itu. tangannya membalas pelukanku lalu mengelus kepala ku pelan_

 _"gwenchana hyeonni ."ujarnya lirih_

 _Aku melepaskan pelukan itu dan membantunya untuk duduk._

 _"aku sangat membenci mu oppa"ujarku tiba tiba setetes airmata jatuh di pipiku tangannya dengan sigap menghapus airmata itu_

 _"wae?"tanyanya_

 _GreenChuda A.k.a PCYNC new Old present story_

 **MNMA 'Uri Adeul'**

 _Main Cast : Park Chanyeol , Yoo Hyeon Hwa -Park Hyeon Hwa , and others_

 **Genre : Romance , Marriage Life , Abstark**

 **Rate : PG 15 +**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Typo(s)**

 **This Is Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch 3**

"wae?"tanyanya

"jika sakit maka katakan sakit. Kau tidak perlu berusaha menjadi sesosok yang kuat di hadapan seorang park chanyeol yang biasanya. Aku tidak butuh actingmu yang selalu bilang gwenchana, gwenchana "ujarku, dia hanya menunduk

"tenanglah .mianhae, "ujarnya, aku hanya diam lalu memberikan piring pasta dan omelet itu. dengan cepat dia memakannya tanpa memberi waktu sejeda untuk menghirup napas

"kenapa kau tidak bilang ingin makan tadi sama eomma?"tanyaku dia hanya berhenti sejenak lalu menggeleng

"tapi, bukankah kau sudah makan siang tadi bersama kekasihmu oppa?"tanya ku dia lagi lagi diam dan menggeleng

"tapi, kenapa kau pulang awal hari ini ? bukankah kau …"ujarku terpotong saat dia memang berhenti lalu mendelik tajam kearahku

"bisakah kau diam sejenak lalu membiarkan aku menikmati makanan ini , Eo?"ujarnya, aku hanya menunjukkan jari V dan mengangguk dan bergumam "mian"

Setelah dia selesai makan dia memberi piring itu kepadaku dan meminta air . aku memberinya lalu menunggu dia selesai minum

"pertanyaan pertama, aku tidak mau karena aku ingin makan masakanmu"

"pertanyaan kedua, karna aku memang sedang ingin makan masakanmu"

"dan yang terakhir karna aku merindukanmu"

Kata katanya membuatku tak bisa berkata apa apa lagi. entah kali ini hati ku sedang berbunga bunga atau apa, yang penting wajahku sudah bersemu merah . setelah dia memberikan gelas itu dengan cepat aku pergi menuju dapur lalu mencuci barang itu

 **MNMA-Chanyeol**

"Hwa-ya ,, apa benar kau punya kekasih bernama jack?"tanya sooni

"jack? Maksudmu?"

"iya katanya saat kau bicara dengan sehun-sii , kau bicara tentang pacarmu bernama jack "ujarnya lagi, aku kembali teringat apa yang kubicarakan dengan sehun . lalu aku hanya mengangguk setelah itu.

Dan orang orang kelas pada heboh ingin kukenalkan dengan pacarku itu, (anakku maksudnya) wkwk . aku hanya bilang nanti ada waktunya , setelah itu kai akhirnya datang dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya . dan duduk disampingku

"apa benar , rumor yang beredar itu, hwa-ya?"tanyanya

"rumor aku pacaran dengan jack?"tanyaku dia makin menautkan alisnya

"jack? Jackson?"ujarnya akhirnya aku menganggukdan menceritakan padanya. Awalnya dia terkekeh tapi pada akhirnya dia memasang wajah serius lagi dan melihat kearahku

"tapi rumor yang beredar di sunbae tingkat akhir . bukan masalah rumor itu hyeon.." setelah mendengar tuturan darinya aku akhirnya mengerti apa yang mau dia sampaikan

"Jangan bilang rumor…"

"rumor kau dengan suho hyung"ujarnya menyambung kata kataku membuat mataku terbelalak, lalu mencoba berpikir

"padahal, setauku Cuma eonni chae kyung yang mengetahui itu "ujarku sekalian membuatnya menampakkan senyum meremehkan

"ya ,, elah lama lama kau makin pabbo saja hwa-ya kau tau kan kalo chaekyung noona itu bermulut ember . wajar saja sekarang satu angkatan tingkat akhir mengetahui kau dan suho hyung berpacaramu" ujarnya aku hanya tersenyum simpul lalu tertawa pelan. Entahlah mungkin aku hanya senang karena itulah aku bisa memulai acting ini dengan cepat. Tiba tiba kai memalingkan wajahnya membuatmu sedikit heran dengannya

"kau kenapa kai-ya?"tanya ku dia hanya menggeleng dan masih terus memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Akhirnya aku memegang pundaknya dan menggelitik badannya pelan

"yak! Jangan gelitik aku. Bahkan sahabatmu sendiri saja telat mendapat kabar bahwa kau telah berpacaran dengan suho hyung "ujarnya aku mengandahkan kedua tanganku dan memohon padanya , tentu dengan bakat aegyo yang sangat menggemaskan

"maafkan lah aku kai-ya"ujarku akhirnya dia luluh dan mencibut pelan pipiku

"oh iya. Kenapa bisa sehun dekat denganmu ?"tanya kai aku hanya mengendikkan bahu pertanda , entahlah.

"mungkin Cuma kali itu saja. oh kai sepertinya guru sedang tidak ada "ujarku mengeluh . aku terlalu bosan untuk mendengar suara bisikan bisikan mereka yang sedang membicarakan orang lain.

"Kajja, kita bahas saja materinya berdua. Dari pada kita begini terus"

 **MNMA-Chanyeol**

"Mau kekantin ? apa kau sudah makan?"aku mengangkat kepalaku melihat sesosok namja dengan senyum indahnya sekaligus mengulurkan tangan kepadaku . kai hanya diam dan dia tidak ingin berkomentar apa apa. Aku meraih uluran tangannya dan pergi bersamanya kekantin sebelumnya aku pamit kepada kai

"kau tidak perlu takut dengan sunbae di sini lebih ke senioritas tapi tetaplah jaga harga dirimu. Jangan sampai ada yang menginjak nginjaknya. Oh ya… kalau ada apa apa bilang saja padaku"ujar oppa suho menceramahi ku saat perjalanan menuju kantin. Tiba tiba kami berpas pasan dengan oppa chanyeol dan kekasihnya.

"owh ini dia pasangan baru, longlast ya buat kalian berdua."ujar chae kyung dengan santainya sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk. Sempat aku melirik chanyeol tampak di wajahnya tampang tidak terima.

"ya terima kasih., kau juga ya semoga longlast"ujar suho kepada chanyeol lalu menepuk lengannya. Sedang kan aku hanya diam dan saat hendak pergi baru aku berbicara

"oh iya longlast juga untuk mu eonni . smoga sampai ke jenjang pelaminan "ujarku dengan wajah santai, sebenarnya aku menutupi rasa sakit hatiku. Bahkan saat aku mengucapkan itu tampak wajah perpanduan antara marah dan kecewa di namja tinggi itu.

 _Ngomong ngomong masalah tinggi, aku juga heran kenapa tinggi chanyeol itu bisa naik drastis bahkan saat aku menikah dengannya dulu tinggi kami sama, dan itu zaman SMP. Tapi semakin naik tingkat sekolahnya badannya pun tidak mau ketinggalan dan akhirnya dia seperti tiang berjalan. Terlalu tinggi menurutku , karna aku hanya memiliki tinggi 175 cm. bahkan dulu saat dia masih curutnya aku selalu berada disampingnya . walaupun aku tidak tau bagaimana menjadi istri yang baik untuknnya. Dia juga pernah bilang_

 _"_ _Kau hanya perlu mendengarkan curhatanku . disampingku dan bersamaku, itu sudah termasuk kategori istri terbaik didalam hidupku " waktu dia baru kelas 1 Senior high school._

 **MNMA-Chanyeol**

2 Bulan kemudian

Actingku berjalan dengan mulus dari awal sampai sekarang ,satu sekolahan sudah mengetahui rumor itu ,-rumor kami berpacaran-. walaupun kadang aku suka adu mulut dengan chae kyung. Ya wajar saja mulutnya seperti tidak pernah dijaga olehnya. Dia selalu saja menghinaku. Kadang oppa suho dan opppa chanyeol membelaku membuat emosinya juga makin meningkat. Saat ini adalah dimana Kelas tingkat pertama dan kedua di liburkan karena adanya ujian akhir . diliburkan selama 2 minggu. Aku dan suho oppa belum membongkar acting kami ke Anggota XOX maupun siapa aja. Karena kata oppa suho dia akan membongkar acting itu saat promnight mereka, bukan ke public melainkan ke anggota XOX.

Kadang aku dan oppa chanyeol sering memperdebatkan permasalahan kami yang disekolah. Padahal seingatku dia sendiri yang mengatakaan jangan pernah membawa permasalahan sekolah kerumah maupun sebaliknya .Seperti misalnya

"kenapa kau selalu membela suho, apa kau mulai menyukainya ? kenapa kau begitu mesra dengannya ?" siapa lagi yangmengucapkan ini kalau bukan si tiang listrik itu . walau kadang di sekolah dia menampakkan wajah cool nya tapi dirumah. Tiada hari tanpa suara beratnya itu, mau itu Cuma bicara ataupun tertawa.

"kenapa kau selalu memarahiku karena masalah hal seperti ini. apa aku memarahi mu oppa saat kau bermesraan dengan chaekyung eonni ? kenapa kau begitu agresif akhir akhir ini "

Adalagi permasalahan spele seperti ini kami perdebatkan

"kenapa kau pulang malam sekali? Kau tau kau itu wanita .bagaimana jika kau diganggu laki laki diluar sana "

"aku hanya pulang jam 8 malam , oppa bilang malam sekali ?, apa aku pernah mengomentari oppa jalan dengan kekasih oppa sampai larut malam ? aku tau aku wanita lagian ada oppa suho yang bisa menjaga ku, dan kau juga percaya bukan kalo oppa suho akan melindungiku"

SEMENJAK akting itu dimulai dirumah kadang hawa panas selalu terasa. Entah itu hawa kecemburuan atau bagaimana . tapi jika aku melihat dari raut wajahnya dia tidak pernah mencintaiku. Jadi mungkin aku saja yang cemburu.

Masalah kelasku yang mengetahui pacar ku jack son –walaupun sebenarnya jackson adalah ankku- , kai yang mengubahnya dia bilang bahwa aku dan jackson baru saja putus waktu itu .

Backtostory

"jack jangan siram eomma."ujarku ketika mendapat cipratan air dari jackson yang sedang bermain di bathup. Karena tidak senang aku membalas sedikit mencimpratkan air kedia . dan akhirnya terjadilah perang siram siraman

Setelah selesai memandikannya akupun ikutan mandi kadang membuat hatiku sangat damai. Kami keluar dengan mengenakan handuk tak berapa lama kemudian oppa chayeol masuk kekamarmandi. Setelah selesai memakai baju lalu aku mengeringkan badann jackson terlebih dahulu dan memakaikannya baju juga

"eomma akan ke dapur , jack mau tinggal disini atau ikut eomma ?"tanya ku dia hanya mengulurkan tangannya seraya menarik tanganku. Aku membimbingnya jalan sedikit demi sedikit walaupun di sudah bisa berjalan tapi aku hanya ingin mengajarinya lagi

"mau makan apa sayang ?"tanyaku dia hanya menggeleng lalu menunjuk semangka . aku hanya tersenyum simpul dan melihat ke arah kulkas yang berisi sayur. Ah ternyata sayur kami sudah mau habis. Lalu dengan cepat aku mengambil handphone dan menguhubungi layanan pesan antar.

Tak lama setelah menyelesaikan pembicaraan dengan sang penelpon akhirnya aku menggendong jackson menuju sofa dan mengidupkan tv

. baru beberapa menit duduk santai tiba tiba terdengar suara dentingan piano di lantai atas. Apaterment kami memang cukup besar dengan dua lantai. Lantai atas hanya piano dan beberapa alat musik lainnya. Dan ruangan khusus untuk oppa chanyeol jika ia ingin menyendiri.  
aku yang masih terfokus dengan tv tidak menyadari kalau jack sudah tidak disampingku lagi.

"yak! Hyeonie kenapa kau membiarkan jackson menaiki tangga sendiri "ujar oppa chanyeol membuatku terkejut seketika lalu melihat kiri kanan ku, nothing? Aku terbirit menuju lantai atas melihatnya sedang duduk di kursi piano juga bersama appanya

"ah , mianhe oppa . aku tidak tau kalau dia sudah naik tangga sendiri "ujarku meminta maaf , respon yang dia berikan hanya anggukan. Terlihat wajah mereka berdua berseri seri ketika memainkan bersama, walaupun jackson hanya memukul mukul tuts piano tetapi senyum termanisnya terukir di wajah nya yang KW dengan wajah sang appanya

"Oh mungkin dia penasaran dengan tempat ini. dia belum pernah kesini kan"aku mengangguk

Aku mendekati mereka . aku sudah lama tidak kelantai atas. Karna lagian kalau aku ingin membersihkan kami mempunyai pembantu.

"tidak usah memakai baby sitter lagi, jagalah jackson bukankah kau libur selama 2 minggu ? apa kauingin jalan jalan atau apa ?"fokusnya amsih terhadap piano yang sedang dimainkannya

"karna oppa harus fokus belajar selama seminggu penuh . lebih baik aku dan jack ke kampung halamanku. Lagian jack belum pernah kesana . dan hanya eomma dan appa yang pernah melihat jack aku ingin mengenalkannya pada seluruh keluargaku"ujarku sedikit takut karena takut tidak diizinkan olehnya. Dia hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk

"pergilah.. kembalilah saat aku telah selesai ujian. Tapi jika kau pergi. Apa aku harus tinggal diapaterment sendiri ?"tanyanya aku hanya mengendikkan bahu

"pergilah kerumah suho, baekhyun atau siapa pun itu . oh tenanglah barang barangku dan jack sudah kurapikan oppa,jadi jika kau ingin membawa wanita ke sini kau tidak perlu takut ketauan akan kehidupan mu sebenarnya "ujarku menunduk dia mendekatiku lalu memelukku

"tinggalkanlah beberapa baju jack dan sepatu sendalnya . dan punyamu juga, jika kau pergi dengan membawa semua itu aku seperti merasa tidak akan pernah hidup denganmu lagi "ujarnya sambil mengelus punggung ku. Aku mengeratkan pelukan itu dan mengangguk

"aku dan jack akan pergi lusa oppa. Jadi belajarlah dengan tenang. Ada saatnya aku akan membawamu ke mexico bersama"ujarku dia mengangguk dan melepaskan plukannya.

"ah ya! bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan jalan "ujarnya, aku menaggguk senang . sudah lama aku seperti terkurung di penjara ini . bukan aku tetapi jack . aku kasian jika dia terus terusan dirumah

 **MNMA-Chanyep;**

"Yak bangunlah Appa"teriakku ketelinga chanyeol . membuatnya hanya mengangkat alisnya sedikit lalu berdehem. Aku akhirnya menarik selimutnya membuat dia meringkuk untuk sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"yak! Park chanyeol bangunlah "ujarku lagi sambil menjewer telinganya, belum ada respon darinya membuatku sedikit naik darah. Tiba tiba jackson datang lalu memanjat tempat tidur membuatku menautkan alis

"mau ngapain jack "ujarku tanpa di hiraukannya. Ku pandangi gerak geriknya. Dia tertawa didepan muka oppa chanyeol. Lalu memainkan hidung chanyeol membuat chanyeol langsung terbangun

"Yak! Jack lepasin tanganmu dari hidung appa,"ujarny merasa tidurnya sedikit terganggu. Aku hanya cengo melihat kelakuan anakku itu. bahkan aku mencoba segala cara oppa chanyeol belum bangun tapi kenapa ketika jack mencoba untuk memainkan hidungnya dia langsung terbangun ? . ah sepertinya aku lama lama makin pabo , benar apa kai waktu itu .

Aku lupa jika seorang sedang tidur kita hanya menyentuh hidungnya dia pasti akan menggeliat. Apa lagi jika kita memainkan atau menekan hidungnya. Akhirnya oppa chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya membuat jackson sedikit tertawa renyah. Aku yang sudah kesal langsung saja melempar bantal ke wajahnya , bantal yang tadi sempat ku ambil dari pelukannya.

"Wae Wae? Kenapa kalian begitu heboh hari ini ,eo !? " tanyanya membuatku hanya mendelik tajam kearahnya, aish jinjja padahal dia sendiri yang akan pergi jalan jalan hari ini. aku langsung melangkah pergi menuju dapur.

Memasak ddeokbokki untuk sarapan pagi, ntah lah mungkin dengan itu aku bisa meluapkan marahku dengan rasa yang akan kubuat nanti. Wlaupun ini masih pagi. Seraya memasak ddedabeoki aku membuatkan bubur untuk jack, dan susu untuknya.

Disisi Lain _ AUTHOR POV

"kenapa dia bertingkah aneh begitu , jack kau tau kenapa eomma mu begitu ?"guman dan tanya chanyeol kepada anaknya yang masih memasang wajah datar melihat ke arah sang appa

"wae,wae ? kenapa kalian hari ini begitu aneh sih, ck "decaknya mulai kesal , tiba tiba ada dering telp di handphonenya seraya ia langsung mengakat telp itu.

"Yeoboseyo? "ujar dari sebrang

"ne, waeyo chagi ?"tanya chanyeol

"oppa , hari ini apakah kau ada waktu. Bagaimana kalo kita jalan jalan saja" ujar chae kyung, membuat mata chanyeol terbelalak. Dia baru sadar akan hal itu , hal yang dijanjikan nya pada hyeon hwa

"hmm, mianhe chagi, aku hari ini akan pergi jalan dengan keponakanku. Jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu "ujar chanyeol , terdengar sedikit gumanan dari sebrang telpon sana

"oh ya sudah kalau begitu . aku akan jalan dengan yang lain saja . " sambungan itu langsung terputus saat sebelum chanyeol sempat menjawab perkataan chae kyung

"aish , pantas saja eomma , dan kau marah . appa tau penyebabnya . oh ya apa akan menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka. Kau tunggu disini ya jack , lalu setelah itu kita akan sarapan" ujar chanyeol mengelus kepala jackson lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

5 menit kemudian dia keluar dan menggendong jackson untuk menuju ruang makan . saat sampai di ruang makan hyeon hwa sudah duduk dengan tenang dan makanan sudah tertata dengan rapi diatas meja. Chanyeol meletakkan jackson di kursi kecil diantara kursinya dan hyeon hwa.

"makan"perintahnya , hyeon hwa hanya diam dan masih memasang wajah datar lalu mengambil mangkuk bubur

"buka mulut chagi,, aaa" intruksi dari hyeonhw,a jackson hanya mengikuti perintah membuka mulut lalu memakan bubur nya itu sedangkan chanyeol sudah meletakkkan ddeokbokki itu dan melahapnya. Tak lama setelah itu dia dengan hebohnya mengambil air lalu mengipasin lidahnya dengan tangan. Lalu melihat kearah hyeon hwa dengan sinis

"yak! Kau mau apakan aku Hah!? Kenapa begitu pedas ?"tanyanya, hyeonhwa hanya menaikkan alisnya dan menjawab

"bukankah ddeokbokki itu memang pedas?"

"tapi tidak sepedas ini, kau mau membunuhku dengan menyuruh makan begini ?"ujarnya sedikit terdengar teriak , hyeon hwa hanya mengendikkan bahu lalu menyuapkan jackson lagi.

"kalau kau tidak mau makan ya sudah masak saja sendiri "ujar hyeon hwa dengan santai membuat chanyeol sedikit beranjak

"Yak! Kau itu istri macam apa memberi sarapan ddeobokki yang sangat pedas. Kau ingin aku sakit perut. Aku sudah selesai"bentaknya lalu meletakkan sumpitnya dengan sedikit hentakan keatas meja.

jackson terdiam melihat appanya begitu , tak lama kemudian tampak raut takut diwajahnya membuat hyeonhwa langsung memberinya air dan meletakkan jackson kepangkuannya seraya memeluknya .

"oppa, bisakah kau tidak perlu membentakku di hadapan jackson ? kau tau dia ketakutan melihatmu begitu. Aishh, pabo"ujar hyeonhwa yang sedikit keras dengan ucapan pabo yang seperti gumaman

Mata chanyeol yang awalnya menegang karena marah lalu perlahan berubah menjadi mata sendu , dia sedikit salah tingkah dengan memukul pelan kepalanya.

"mianhae, jacksonie appa tak bermaksud membuatmu , jeongmal . hyeonnie, aku juga minta maaf karena tadi sempat lupa akan janjiku kemaren . aku ingin menepatinya hari ini. bisakah kau bersiap siap ? aku tau jika kau pasti sangat kesal dengan sikapku hari ini . aku ingin meminta maaf akan hal itu . aku akan pergi mandi , bersiap siaplah. "ujarnya lalu pergi menuju kamar untuk mandi , sedangkan hyeon hwa hanya mengelus kepala jackson lalu meletakknya di sofa ruang tv. Dan hyeonhwa membersih kan makanan tadi setelah itu dia menyiapkan baju santai untuk chanyeol, hanya dengan kemeja hitam polkadot putih , celana jeans hitam. Jackson dengan t-sirt hitam dengan lambang bebek di putih ditambah topi kecil warna hitam sedangkan aku hanya memakai dres dengan warna krem.

 **MNMA-Chanyeol**

"Kita mau kemana dulu ?" tanya oppa chanyeol melirikku , aku hanya terdiam sesaat lalu mengucapkan suatu kata dengan pelan "namsan tower"

"oh namsan? Baiklah kalo gitu , apa kau membawa stoller baby ?" aku hanya mengangguk. Oppa chnayeol hanya mengangguk ngangguk lalu melajukan mobilnya .

Setelah sampai , oppa chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya sedangkan aku melihat kearah jok belakang mobil. Tampak jackson sedang tertidur pulas. Membuat seulas senyum merekah dibibirku . yang tanpa kusadari mobil kami sudah terpakir sedari tadi

"kenapa hanya wajah jackson kau menatapnya begitu ?"tanyanya

"karna dia anakku"

"dia juga anakku"ujar oppa chanyeol tak mau kalah membuatku hanya berdecak kesal. Akhirnya aku keluar sambil menggendong jackson yang masih tertidur pulas dan oppa chanyeol berlari kecil menuju bagasi mobil

"kau mau naik kereta gantung dulu atau mendaki dulu ? "tanyanya yang seraya mengeluarkan stoller baby untuk jackson dan tas kecil jackson. Setelah dia memasang dengan baik dia meletakkan tas itu dibagian bawah stoller itu . Aku meletakkan jackson tidur disitu .sedangkan oppa chanyeol menutup kembali bagasi dan mengunci mobil

Kami melewati jalan yang digunnakan khusus untuk pendakian, di awal perjalanan masih terasa canggung karna ini adalah pertama kalinya aku jackson dan oppa chanyeol jalan jalan begini .

"Huaaa,Yeppeo ,huaaaa"ujarku ketika melihat pemandangan yang sangat sangat indah. Mungkin ini adalah perjalanan pertamaku di korea , aku tau, namsan tower adalah dimana tempatnya para wisatawan. Walaupun aku sudah lama tinggal di korea tapi aku belum pernah merasakan ke indahan korea seperti ini . dan ini the first bagi ku

"kau suka?"tanya oppa chanyeol yang melihatku seperti anak kecil yang baru dibelikan apa yang di inginkannya, aku mengangguk cepat

"hm neomu .."ujarku , aku merentangankan tangan lalu menghirup udara disitu. Segar, pepohonan itu memiliki warna yang bervariasi apalagi kami datang pada musim gugur dan dapat menyaksikan secara langsung keindahan pohon pohon itu, bahkan aku sudah berada jauh didepan oppa chanyeol yang masih berjalan santai sambil mendorong stoller itu

"oppa , kau sudah berapa kali kesini?"tanya ku dia sedikit berpikir . lalu menunjukkan 4 jarinya . aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum bahagia.

Sudah hampir 50 meter kami berjalan membuatku sedikit merasa lelah mungkin karena kambuhnya kehiperaktivan ku tadi. Aku melirik sekeliling mencari caffe atau semacam swalayan disitu untuk membeli beberapa minuman.

"tunggulah disini , duduklah. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar "ujar oppa chanyeol memberikan alih stoller itu kepadaku . aku hanya mengangguk lalu mencari tempat duduk didekat situ. Kulirik hpku yang masih terisi dengan batrai penuh lalu aku dengan usilnya memphoto jackson yang sedang tidur

Setelah mempoto jackson aku melihati wajah jackson lalu memegang pipinya dan beralih mengelus rambutnya . sungguh wajahnya perpaduan antara wajahku dengan chanyeol oppa, entah itu membuatku merasa senang atau sedih

Tiba tiba ada deringan di hp ku membuatku langsung menggeser tombol hijau

"yeoboseyo"jawabku

"waeyo oppa ? "

"jalan hari ini ? ah aku sedang jalan jalan dengan jackson dan oppa chanyeol, mian aku tidak bisa jalan bersamamu hari ini oppa,"ujarku

"oh , baiklah. Sekali lagi mianhe belajarlah bukankah kau sebentar lagi akan ujian akhir. "

"hah? Oppa chanyeol ? tenanglah dia pasti akan belajar kubuat"

"oh baiklah, ne arasseo " aku mematikan telpon itu lalu kembali menatap wajah polos jakcson

Tiba tiba ada yang duduk disebelah ku. Sambil menghembuskan napas kasar , aku meliriknya. Kyeopta.

"apa itu anakmu ? "tanyanya aku yang masih melihat kearahnya tanpa berkedip seketika sadar dia sedang berbicara padaku, aku hanya mengangguk

"neomu kyeopta seperti eommanya "pujinya , aku yang masih tidak percaya dia berbicara padaku langsung sadar lagi.

"owh gomawo, "ujarku

"nihao wo jiaou Luhan "ujarnyadengan aksen china yang kental. Untung dulu aku pernah salah memasuki les bahasa, awalnya aku ingin masuk ke les bahasa korea yang malah masuk ke les bahasa mandarin. Dan itu hanya sebulan. Sebulan kemudian aku pindah ke les bahasa korea. Aku tau apa yang dia bilang. Dia sedang memperkenalkan dirinya, dengan senyum lebar aku mangangguk

"joneun hyeon hwa-rago imnida"ujarku dia mengangguk dan beranjak pergi

"ah ya aku pergi duluan ya "ujarnya aku hanya mengangguk tiba tiba ada wangi kopi didepanku, bukan wanginya saja tetapi langsung dnegan kopinya. Aku melirik orang yang menyodorkan itu padaku, park chanyeol

"oppa kenapa kau membeli minum ? bukankah kau ketoilet ?"tanyaku dia mengangguk

"ya aku ke toilet tetapi setelah itu aku mencari minum untuk mu. Sepertinya kau sangat haus bukan ?"ujarnya aku hanya mngangguk lalu menerima minuman itu darinya .

"tadi siapa?"tanyanya

"ah,, hmm tadi ? namanya luhan"ujarku lalu dia hanya mengangguk ngangguk merespon kataku

"sepertinya bukan warga korea"ujarnya aku mengangguk lagi,

"dia warga china sepertinya tadi dia mengenalkan dirinya dengan bahasa china "ujarku lalu meminum kopi yang diberikan tadi. Setelah itu kami melanjutkan perjalanan

 **MNMA-Chanyeol**

"apa kau ingin aku foto? "ujar oppa chanyeol dengan segera aku membalikkan badan kearahnya sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk yang membuatku terbelalak saat tau dia sudah memegang hapenya dan sepertinya sudah mengambil fotoku tadi

"jalanlah lagi ."ujarnya . lalu aku mengikuti apa yang dia bilang danmengangguk ngangguk mengiyakan .

"eomma"terdengar suara jackson memnaggilku lalu aku melihat kebelakang . benar saja,jackson sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Oppa chanyeol berhenti membuatku berjalan kembali kebelakang. Dan mengeluarkan jackson dari stoller itu.

Tampak dari wajahnya yang baru bangun tidur. Aku hanya mengelus punggungnya dan dia membenamkan wajahnya di chanyeol dengan sigap melipat stoller itu lalu menjenjeng satu tas dan satu stoller itu.

"bae goppa eomma"ujarnya . aku memberhentikan langkah lalu melirik sekeliling . ah itu di situ ada bangku kosong . dengan cepat aku berjalan kearah situ dan mendudukkan jackson distu. Oppa chanyeol masih terus mengikutiku lalu duduk disampingku juga.

"oppa kemarikan tass itu aku akan membuatkan makanan untuk jackson"dia hanya menurut lalu memberikan tas itu . dengan cepat aku membuatkan gabungan susu dan sereal itu didalam botol nya . setelah itu aku memberikannya pada jackson .

Tak butuh waktu lama dia sudah menghabiskan setengah dari botol. Membuat chanyeol oppa dan aku terkejut lalu setelah itu tertawa secara bersamaan. Aku lalu mengelus kepala

"apa kau begitu lapar , chagi ?"tanyaku dia mengangguk lalu melanjutkan meminum nya. Sedangkan aku memasukkan peralatan yang tadi didalam tas kemudian berdiri sekalian menjenjeng tas itu.

Chanyeol oppa menggendong jackson dengan satu tangannya sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain memegang stoller lipat tadi. Kemudian kami berjalan lagi untuk menuju puncak namsan tower.

"kapan kapan aku akan membelikan kamera, jika saat seperti ini sepertinya memang harus di abadikan. "ujarnya aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"sepertinya ide bagus" mengeluarkan hpku lalu memasang kamera dan 1,, 2,, 3 dengan cepat aku mengembalikan badan. Menjepret poto appa dan sang anak. Walaupun jackson mengarah membelakangiku tapi itu satu foto yang mengnabjukan.

"yak! kenapa kau poto kami , eo?"tanyanya aku hanya membalikkan badanku lagi lalu menggeleng

"hanya ingin memoto mu dan jackson oppa, nanti jika suatu saat kita sedang tidak bersama setidaknya aku akan menunjukkan photo appanya kepadanya."ujarku

"yak! Kenapa kau bilang kita suatu saat nanti tidak akan bersama ,eo ?"tanyanya aku hanya menggeleng

"aku hanya bilang jika oppa"

"mau bagaimanapun kau dan aku akan terus bersama , selamanya jadi jangan membuat prakata seandainyaatau pun jika . "ujarnya dengan wajaah yang sudah tidka memiliki mood lagi.

Aku berjalan kearah oppa chanyeol. Lalu menunduk

"mianhae oppa,"ujarku mengangkat wajahku lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas membuat dia terdiam seketika. Setelah itu senyum baru mulai merekah di wajahnya

 **MNMA-Chanyeol**

"huaaa daebak oppa, jack kemarilah"ujarku yang telah sedari tadi sampai disana. Melihat sekeliling , sungguh sangat banyak gantungan kunci penuh dengan tulisan disana.

"apa kau ingin menuliskan harapanmu juga disana ?"tanyanya aku mengangguk sedangkan jack sudah dari tadi berjalan menuju kearahku. Oppa chanyeol memberikan stoller baby kepadaku lalu pergi entah kemana

Aku yang melihat jack dengan topi yang terbalik sedang dipakainya, dengan cepat mengeluarkan kameraku lalu mengambil gambarnya . hua dia dari sisi manapun di foto memang menakjubkan sepertinya diam memang foto genic. Beberapa gambar jack aku ambil. Lalu melihat sekeliling ku lagi . sungguh banyak para wisatawan disana, ku lihat jack berjalan menuju arah gembok gembok itu . dengan spontan aku mengambil gambarnya yang tampak seperti sedang candid.

"oh sudah lah . kau sepertinya banyak mengambil gambar jack . ini tulislah harapanmu lalu kita akan menganntungkannya bersama "ujarnya aku mengangguk seraya mengambil gembok dan pulpen menulis sesuatu. Begitu pula oppa chanyeol .aku meletakkan barang barang kitu di bawah lalu aku berjalan di mana gembok yang sudah tergantung banyak didekat jackson . aku memberikan kepada jackson

"gantung lah jack"ujar ku dia mengangguk lalu menggantungkan punyaku di salah satu tempat itu .

 **MNMA-Chanyeol**

"Hmm, mashita oppa" ujarku tersenyum sambil memakan kentang yg mengelilingi sosis itu..

Aku melihat jackson memakan dengan dengan susah payah sedangkan oppa chanyeol hanya diam melihatiku dan jackson secara bergantian

"Yak! Kenapa gaya makan kalian sama ?"Tanya oppa chanyeol aku hanya mengendikkan bahu .. Lalu melanjutkan makan lagi.

"Setelah makan kita naik kereta gantung ya ? " Usul chanyeol ,jackson mengangguk angguk ketika mendengar usulnya. Entah sejak kapan jackson bisa mengerti kata appanya

"Makanlah punya oppa. Oppa tidak lapar "ujarnya memberikan kentang itu aku hanya menggeleng

Tiba tiba jackson yang masih memegang satu tusuk punya nya itu lalu berjalan ke arah oppa chanyeol memegang kentang yg di berikan chanyeol itu. Lalu memakannya dan membiarkan kentangnya yg dari tadi terbengkalai di tangannya

"Apa kau sangat lapar jackson-ah ?"Tanya chanyeol jackson mengangguk .. Kulihati chanyeol memakan satu sisi dimana sisi itu belum dimakan jackson.

Ah mereka memang membuat mood ku selalu indah..

 **MNMA-Chanyeol**

aku menunduk sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tanganku dan jongkok disisi yang sedkit jauh dari kaca sedang kan oppa chanyeol menertawakan tingkahku sedangkan jackson fokus melihat ke indahan kota korea sebenarnya dari atas , ya kami sudah di kereta gantung sekara ng

"Kau kenapa hyeonnie ?"Tanya oppa chanyeol akhirnya mendekatiku , aku hanya menggeleng lalu dia menarik tubuhku untuk berdiri ..

"Kau kenapa begitu ?"Tanyanya sambil memegang bahuku

"Oppa aku takut .. "Ujarku akhirnya mengaku ,, entah kenapa air mataku akhirnya jatuh . Mungkin karena ketakutan ku sudah kelewat.

"Angkat wajah mu,, "ujarnya aku menggeleng. Sungguh aku sangat takut akan hal itu ..

"Angkat "ujarnya lagi dengan suara sedikit teriak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

 _ **hohoho akhirnya selesai juga ,, bingung mau ngomong apa , yaudah deh ini aja dehh dulu,, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya , yang mau tanya silahkan review ,, salam kecup muachh**_


End file.
